


Can we always be this close?

by daydreamwithyou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Garvez, songfic... kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou
Summary: ... I can't come up with a good summary so I will say this is a -very short- songfic inspired by Lover by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 29





	Can we always be this close?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last week I think, and I wrote it while waiting in the car for my dad so this is very short and even though I corrected some typos there might be some, also it was very hot that day, my brain was melting, so apologies in advance.

Even though they were dancing, Penelope and Luke could barely hear the music that was playing, they were too absorbed in each other's presence.

Both of them had a glimmer in their eyes, as if they could not believe that was their life now. The room was crowded, more than they'd expected it to be but at that moment everyone else faded away. It was just the two of them.

Luke was the first one to speak "I love you, Penelope, I love you so much"

She felt the smile and tears coming up, her heart warmed up every single time Luke said those words to her, which was pretty often "I love you too, Luke, with all of my heart" She said as she rested her head on his chest, he was certain Penelope would feel how incredibly fast his heart was beating at the moment.

During that particular day Luke swore, more than once, that it was going to come out of his chest, thinking about his relationship with Penelope, they surely took their time before admitting their feelings but once they did, the pieces started coming together, he might as well have have known her for twenty seconds or twenty years but he couldn't remember how life was before Penelope.

For her, it wasn't that different, if someone had told her three years ago, she'd fall madly in love with the new guy, she probably would've rolled her eyes and not give it a second thought, yet life worked in mysterious ways, she'd always known that and now, three summers later, there she was, there they were.

"Have you got any plants tonight?" Luke asked playfully.

She smirked and raised and eyebrow "I think I'm gonna put up Christmas lights at home" This earned a laugh from him "I'm serious, look at this sparkly lights above us, it looks magical” He nodded in agreement, the night was magical but because she was in his arms.

They remained on the dancefloor a few more minutes, swaying from side to side, feeling their hearts burst with happiness until a voice took them back to reality.

“Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the newlyweds” Everyone started clapping for them and they looked around to see the faces of their loved ones, they were all there with the solely purpose of celebrating Luke and Penelope’s love, once again, they felt fortunate to be there.

Both of them truly believed that all roads led them to each other, it was one hell of a ride but now they looked forward to the rest of their lives together as husband and wife.

Luke leaned down and kissed Penelope, as they pulled apart she smiled and still with her eyes closed, she spoke “I think I will officially change your nickname from newbie to hubby” Penelope pouted.

“Babe, you can call me anything you want” 

“Oh really? Well that’s” Luke immediately regretted his words.

“Nope, I take it back, hubby it is” Penelope didn’t have it in her to tease him, she was 

“Well, hubby, I need to go to the restroom” She tried to walk but Luke didn’t let go of her hand.

“Okay, I’ll save you a seat” He shot her a wink and she laughed softly, she walked back to him and pecked his lips.

“Please do, I don’t ever wanna be apart from you” 


End file.
